Memes
Game Grumps has spawned the creation of many memes. List of memes In Egoraptor Arin says that someone had asked Ross if he was "In Egoraptor", presumably because he thought "Egoraptor" was a group of people. Originated in "Junkman Smells". JonTron 2012 After Jon says "This hits wooden," Arin jokingly quotes him saying "JonTron 2012: 'This hits wooden.'" This is a reference to campaign quotes, although Arin said it in the wrong order; the quote should come before JonTron 2012. Oftentimes, when Jon says something completely random, fans will quote it with "JonTron 2012,' or occasionally "Egoraptor 2012" for Arin. Originated in "Bro Level". Ech / Ecch A noise that Jontron makes in multiple echisodes, which irritates some fans. Echnowledged in a Banjo Kazooie echisode. Seven asses Seven asses was one of the first major Game Grumps memes. Arin asks Jon how much ass does he think Mega Man gets, to which Jon responds by counting to seven, and stating "seven asses." Jon then proceeds to say that he hopes that becomes a meme that is overly abused. It became common for fans to use this meme as a ranking system, such as "7/7 asses." This was the first meme to receive an official limited-time offer t-shirt. Originated in "Seven Asses." Shoulda rolled Before playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl, the Game Grumps mention how they are not professionals, and that the top comment will simply say "shoulda rolled" without even a timestamp. The meme has become popular with fans, and is often used whenever either of the Grumps do something wrong. It is one of the memes to have a permanent official t-shirt for sale. Originated in Smash Brothers Brawl. Tenouttaten The Game Grumps use "tenouttaten" to describe something as perfect, and now often used by fans in the same way. The meme became the second to receive an official limited-time offer t-shirt. Originated in "Aimless Antics" (chronologically) and "Maze Squirting" (by release date). As Usual After Jon wins "Mario Chase" in "Nintendo Land", Arin states that Jon wins, as usual. Barry creates an image to go along with this, with unicorns, fireworks, and the American flag. This was used once again after Jon won Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations. Originated in "Mario Chase". Cumfaggot While trying to come up with names for the Grumps' fanbase, Jon jokingly suggests "cumfaggots." The Game Grumps have never used the term "cumfaggot" again for their fanbase, usually using "lovelies." Nevertheless, cumfaggots became a popular name for fans to call themselves and other fans. Originated in "Buggy Buggy." GREP "GREP" is one of the many names the Game Grumps have given their show. Arin ends Sonic '06 Part 50 with "Next time on GREP," to which Jon asks if they've reached a new point. Upon request from Arin, Barry creates the GREP logo and uses it to end the video. The logo became the Game Grumps' Facebook cover photo for about a week. GREP has become one of the most popular misnamings of the show. Wolf Job "Wolf Job" is an old 3D image of a wolf giving a man a hand job which was first mentioned by Danny in the episode Shrek Forever After on Steam Train. It was showed to him by Vernon. Since then it has been brought up multiple times in both Steam Train and Game Grumps including different variations of the meme. "This calls for... MORE WOLF JOB! Yeah!" Boodyah! Boodyah is a term that Danny possibly coined in the Silent Hill: Shattered Memories playthrough. Upon discovering a cabin in the woods, The Danny and Arin joked that this is where Gandhi "had been all these years." The term is spoken in a stereotypical Indian accent with a stuttering on the bood and an emphasis on the yah! Originated in Silent Hill: Shattered Memories. The D Club The D Club is a club Arin had with unnamed friends when he was 19. The club was poking fun at people who called him and his friends gay. He stated that they just got together and showed each other their dicks. Suzy (off camera) confirmed this to Danny. It is commented about often and has many animated versions, it is also mentioned in multiple episodes afterwards. Originated in "Ninjabread Man". RAISINS! An infamous quote from an old lady in a cave in the Legend of Zelda playthrough. After telling Spiarmf to "meet the old man at the grave," the senile old hag randomly shouts "RAISINS!" This quote left such a lasting impression on young Daniel Y. Sexbang that he quotes it multiple times in future episodes of game Grumps when crazy old folks are talked about. Originated in "Here's a Sword". Rossisms Ross has a tendency to jumble his phrasing, resulting in amusing sayings. Danny purportedly keeps a list of these sayings, known as "Rossisms." "Del Tacos, so much food, no much money." IF YOU DIE IN THE GAME YOU DIE FOR REAL A phrase sometimes randomly shouted by Arin or Danny when discussing how a character in a game dies. It's a quote lifted from the 2006 video game-based horror movie Stay Alive. ''It was first spoken on the show in Myth Makers: Trixie in Toyland, but it wasn't regularly spoken until Super Mario 3D World Part 34: Double Baby Peach Flavor, when Danny states how this line can turn any movie into a horror film, specifically Romantic Comedies. If Ya Had A Chance Ta Change Yer Fate, Would Ya? Taken from a line from the character Merida in Disney/Pixar's film Brave. Danny and Arin frequently use this long as of late, usually with ridiculous variations like "If ya had a chance ta go on a date..." etc. When the two quote this, it's always done with a very thick Scottish accent, much like the one Merida has in ''Brave. My Penis Cannot Get Erect Mentioned by Arin in Super Mario Galaxy Part 13: Pulling Punches. Followed up by: "Don't take it out of context." Repeated 3 times after Danny tells Kevin to take this quote and splice it throughout the episode. Nice/Sweet Fuckin' Dawg The joke was brought up by Danny in Super Mario 64. The joke originates from Solo Travel Blog and his videos about the toys he finds in Japan. It's Snowing On Mt. Fuji The mandatory ending to any haiku spoken on the show, even though it doesn't fit in the structure of a proper haiku. Originated in This is a Haiku, and gained some traction after being quoted by the official Sonic the Hedgehog twitter acount. ...you must die Typically follows a welcoming statement, but can follow literally any statement where it doesn't normally belong. This meme began in the Link: the Faces of Evil playthrough and is commonly used in the comments section of future videos. Crumch From an episode of 10 Minute Power Hour, where Dan feeds Arin M&Ms and some chips while Arin screams continuously for more. The meme gained traction after YouTuber Big Boy Bumbouploaded a heavily edited version of it, titled 'Crumch' where the screen steadily becomes more and more distorted. "I'm the video game boy!" Originally from Stick Fight - Part 4, where after getting destroyed by Dan, Arin exclaims "I'm the video game boy! I'm THE ONE WHO WINS!", a quote often reciprocated by Dan, as well as the fans. Character memes Poppy Bros. Jr. Originated in Spring Breeze ADVENTURES! Fucking Larry Originated in Jeopardy NIXON vs DIXON Gloop Originated in Dude, Gloop, Come Over! Moundo Originated in Moundo's Lament Donkey Kong Originated in DONKEY KONG!! Mayor Luigi Luigi, but he's a mayor. He talks of what a pickle things are, and things like that. "Death Approaches!"- Mayor Luigi, in quite a joyful tone of voice. Originated in A Fine Day For Mayoring Bill, Psychiatrist Originated in Sonic '06 Brian/Frank/Steve/Willard/Johnathan/Mike The IV/Mike The III/Michael Jordan/Scott, Bill, Langley, and Big Bill/Bigger Bill Due to Drakkhen being mostly in Japanese, Arin and Jon make up their own names for the characters and story, with Barry adding the appropriate edits. Originated in Death Originated in If You Have a Clock Roople Pooples/Ivan A running joke through their Devil's Third play-through, where Arin and Dan turn the game's badass protagonist, Ivan, into a goofy, joke-making, man-child. Originated in Roople Pooples Tyrone, Black Magician Originated in Fleshed Out Macho Man Originated in SPAIN SPAIN SPAIN Mycaruba The name comes from the protagonist's companion, Buddy, who says something that sounds similar to "Mycaruba," and such, has been renamed by Arin and Dan to "Mike." Originated in Mike Aruba Augustus Caesar and Oda Nobunaga's Mom Originated in Civilization V: Brave New World (Part 2) Sad Hoshi In the episode, Dan states that when Ross is sad, it's like a sad Japanese man, and 'an instant bad time,' which spirals into the creation of a character named Sad Hoshi, who may or may not be a pedophile. Originated in Mr. Wilson At the end of the episode, Arin beatboxes, Dan makes a rap as Mr. Wilson, with Barry adding an accompanying edit. Originated in Dennis the Menace (episode) Racist Bassist and Bummer Drummer Racist Bassist is a character that was made off screen before a game grumps episode one day. He is a man who doesn't favor most races & also plays the bass guitar. Bummer drummer is Racist Bassists partner in their band, he says depressing stuff before playing the drums. Originated in Super Tennis - Game Grumps VS Big Zam while playing Gundam: Battle Assault 2 for Game Grumps VS. Danny repeatedly plays as one of the strongest mechs in the game, Big Zam, much to his delight and Arins misery, until Arin rips him apart three times, Once using Neue Ziel, twice using his own Big Zam, and third Cause arin got smart and attacked Big Zam from behind using Hydra, in which danny retired Big Zam, and they played a Ball vs Ball match to end the episode Originated in Gundam: Battle Assault 2 - Game Grumps VS Dinkles Originated in Dinkles about a 'massive' nerd, in both aspect and stature. Dinkles is a tall, overly buff nerd who is also a massive bully, to the point where no one is safe from his overly worded insults, like calling someone a polynigmion (despite it not being an actual word), and tends to call people nerds, despite the fact that most of them aren't. Dinkles was created during the 4th episode of VVVVVV where Arin sates to Ross that he loves the nerd character trait of being enthusiastic that he'll be successful where as the bully will be bagging his groceries Ross making the joke that those nerds were the bullies that bullied Arin Chinigan Originated in Invest in Rage and based off of an image from Grep Shirt! ONE WEEK ONLY! where Arin appears to have multiple chins. Chinigan is mentioned again in Sims 4 Part 1: Living Alone and Miitopia. Dan has also played as Chinigan in Part 3 of Smarty Pants, he is also played by Ross in Fortune Street. Chinigan also appears in Ross's Grumpcade playthrough of Miitopia as the Great Sage character. World Famous Pugilist Tommy Ray Handley Originated in Kirby's Epic Yarn, World Famous Pugilist Tommy Ray Handley is an imaginary turn-of-the-20th-century boxer who became shorthand for the epitome of manliness. His name is invariably spoken with a movie-reel newsreader accent. During the Super Metroid playthrough, Dan introduced Handley's wife, World Famous Pugilist Tina Rae Handley. Another character introduced in Super Metroid is Tommy's rival World Famous Pugilist Jay Ray Mandley, Everyone remembers the Mandley Handley fight. Most recently, Danny mentions World Famous Pugilist Tommy Ray Handley in Part 52 of their Sonic Unleashed Playthrough, which surprises Arin quite a lot, and he appreciates that Danny remembers such an old meme. Scribey Originated in Super Mario Bros. Buttlet Arin nicknamed Link Buttlet at the very beginning of the Wind Waker playthrough. Danny approved of this nickname. Originated in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - Part 1:At the Outset. Slurmp In Zelda Ocarina of Time: Oh That Ganon! - PART 1 Arin names Link "Slurmp" with Danny's blessing saying quote: "I love it!" Although most of the Game Grumps animated are based off of Zelda Ocarina of Time: Dream Within a Dream - PART 5 when the boys first meet Zelda. Burgie Originated in the B.O.B. playthrough. Started off as a one-off gag, Burgie is now used to serve as a humorous distraction during some of Arin's fits of rage. Burgie has always been introduced by Danny and always "gently floats in from right to left across the screen." Yellvis Originated in the Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker. This was mentioned after Dan was talking about his favorite singer. ProJirard The Finishist Originated in Castlevania II Part 12: What a Weird Way. It is a combination of ProJared and Jirard Khalil, who are both Normal Boots members and have guested on Table Flip. The full name is a play on Jirard's role as "The Completionist." Instead of completing games 100%, ProJirard merely finishes them (Finish It is the second highest rating Jirard gives on his show, behind Complete It). In the meme's creation, Finishist (or Finnisher) referred to Jirard supposedly educating people about Finland instead of completing games. ProJirard is usually brought up when the grumps feel they are playing poorly at a game, and feel like Jirard would be playing a lot better in that situation. Recently, ProJared and Jirard the Completionist appeared together in a Grumpcade series for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time. The title card collectively referred to them as "ProJirard The Finishist", portraying them as a Dragonball Z-style "fusion". Joke Cop Yoda Originated in Super Mario Maker episode 17, Yoda Jokes. Originally an idea Arin came up with, Arin would tell a bad Star Wars joke in a poor Yoda impersonation when Dan would become frustrated. Following each joke, Arin would bellow, "MMMMMMMMM! FUNNY JOKE!" The Whap Goblin/Slice Demon Originated in Dead Rising episode 25, Destroying Bonds. After Arin changes the fedora he's wearing to a demon/goblin mask, he starts whacking the zombies with a stick and yelling "WHAP!" after every stick, eventually becoming the Whap Demon. At first, he was interchangeable with the Whap Goblin, but in Wapping Away Arin and Dan made the distinction to call it Whap Goblin if he's got a club, and the Slice Demon if he's got a slashing weapon like a knife. Quotes include "IT'S WAPPING TIME!" Balogna-Man Originated in Super Mario Maker episode 65, Balogna Horror. The topic of trigger words arises, and Arin exemplifies "bologna" as such a word. This escalates into the formation of a horror film revolving around bologna and a candyman-like "Bologna man". Pierre Pancake Originated in Run Saber (with dan) episode 3, The Podcast Episode. Pierre Pancake was created by Dan in order to show that he was 'doing something weird'. It is described as a "Small frowning pancake, wearing a fake mustache, a beret, and a long cigarette. He floated diagonally from the top left of the screen to the bottom right. His second name can be pronounced Pan-cock-ay instead of Pan-cake. Frendch (Also known as "Samurai Indian French Toast") Originated in Run Saber (with Dan) episode 3, The Podcast Episode. Created by Arin in response to Dan creation of Pierre Pancake. According to Arin's description, he is an Indian piece of french toast with a shogun hat and two arms with hands (white). One hand holds a 'small' samurai sword (the sword is shown to be large relative to Frendch's body according to the drawing by Matt and Ryan), and the other holds maracas and a bottle of honey. As well as this he is smiling. He is Pierre pancakes friend, as his name suggests. One Armed Robot Guardian A guardian encountered early on in Zelda: Breath of the Wild. During Arin's battle with him, the Grumps suggest the guardian brags to his friends that he was in the new Zelda and that he "totally kicked Link's ass!!" The grumps claimed he was on IMDB, and Matt and Ryan added in a picture of the fictional IMDB page. A dedicated viewer created an actual IMDB page as well as facebook, twitter, and youtube accounts for the character, and has posted comments throughout the Breath of the Wild series to show his thanks for their shoutout. Category:Content Category:Memes